La muerte acecha
by Sara Darkfield
Summary: ¿Cómo murió Cinna? Golpeado, torturado.. Pero, ¿cómo fue esa tortura, esas últimas horas?


**Tengo curiosidad sobre cómo fue, cómo fueron los últimos momentos de Cinna, nuestro querido Cinna. Bueno, una idea mía sobre ello.**

**Dedicatoria: **_**A Marina, que estoy deseando ver su reacción cuando sepa de la muerte de el protagonista de este fic.**_

***Montenegro***

Abro los ojos, muy despacio, pues me duelen hasta los parpados. Me duele todo. Mi vista está borrosa y me cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos, pero cuando consigo acostumbrarme al dolor y a la luz, vuelvo a ver bien. Estoy en una sala blanca completamente, salvo por una puerta metálica, intento moverme, pero cuál es mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que estoy, prácticamente, encadenado a un poste y sentado en el suelo. A mi alrededor hay salpicones de sangre y mi boca tiene un sabor a cobre que me produce arcadas, entonces, la puerta se abre con un sonido deslizante que me pone los pelos de punta sin poder evitarlo. Seis, ¡seis! Agentes de la Paz aparecen y me empiezan a rodear, sin dirigirme una sola mirada. Veo a una chica avox pelirroja que reconozco como la chica de Katniss, la que reconoció en sus primeros juegos, la chica empuja una mesa llena de todo tipo de utensilios que jamás había visto, aunque no tenían muy buena pinta. Me mira y veo tristeza en sus ojos, y sé que se ha resistido a hacer esto por la herida y el cardenal de su mejilla. Sale de la sala cojeando un poco, cierra la puerta suavemente, sin hacer el ruido de antes. Luego, entra un hombre vestido como los del Capitolio que observa divertido.

-Bien, bien, bien…- dice con voz hueca, pasando las manos por los artilugios de la mesa, frena en uno y lo mira bien, luego me mira a mí y vuelve a mirar el cacharro; lo agarra y lo pasea entre sus dedos con agilidad, mientras se acerca hacia mí. Cuando lo tengo más cerca puedo verlo bien y, por desgracia, lo reconozco… No recuerdo su nombre, pero sí su utilidad, sirve para torturar, el Capitolio lo utilizaba durante la rebelión para sacarle cosas a los rebeldes, normalmente lo conseguían: consiste en un palo que acaba en unas cadenas tremendamente duras que te producen corriente eléctrica al mínimo roce. -¿Me vas a obligar a usarlo?- dice balanceando el palo. No puedo evitar toser y escupir algo de sangre.

-No tengo nada…- susurro con voz ronca.

-Oh, no lo creo, no lo creo- dice negando con la cabeza.- Tienes mucho y poco al mismo tiempo, ¿saber por qué?- no espera mi respuesta y contesta- Tienes mucha información, útil y necesaria para nosotros, pero, lo que no tienes, es a nadie; nadie te busca.- me explica con malicia. No le contesto, estoy más concentrado en las cadenas que se acercan peligrosamente a mi piel. Observa mi mirada y sonríe complacido.- Asusta, eh, pues verás lo que duele.- y entonces lo hace, me da con las cadenas y suelto un chillido roto de dolor… Observo la zona herida controlando unos espasmos de dolor, me ha dado en la cadera y la camiseta, rasgada, me impedía ver lo que me había hecho. Alzo la mirada y lo miro con asco.

-No voy a decir nada- mascullo y él suelta una carcajada.

-¿Cómo se llama el infiltrado?- pregunta el maldito y la respuesta por mi parte es una mirada desinteresada, una máscara que oculta el dolor. Asiente esbozando una sonrisa y alza el látigo.- ¿Seguro?- dice sarcástico y hace lo mismo que antes, no espera respuesta, y me vuelve a dar y yo aprieto los dientes, intentando no gritar y mostrarme fuerte, pero no lo consigo y grito, me ha dado en el estómago.

Y siguió con su sesión de tortura, disfrutando de mis gritos, aunque, al cabo de unas horas ya estaba marcada la desesperación en su rostro. Yo no podía ni respirar, y me estaba desangrando. Me moría. Pero había algo que ocupaba mi mente, y ese pensamiento, era Katniss. Su bienestar. Su vida por encima de la mía. Entonces, mi torturador salió por la puerta metálica dando grandes zancadas, detonando enfado. Y yo me quedé con los nueve Agentes de la Paz, que antes eran seis, y todos y cada uno de ellos habían colaborado en mi tortura. Me enorgullece decir que pese a eso, no me han sacado nada. Katniss está sana y salva, ¿cómo lo sé? Porque si no fuese así, yo ya estaría muerto. La muerte me acecha, pero si ella hubiese muerto a mí me habrían metido un balazo en la cabeza en el mismo instante en que su corazón dejó de latir.

Y ahora, lo último que me viene a la cabeza, mi último pensamiento es ella. Katniss. E intento enviarle un mensaje, que espero que reciba algún día.

_Sigo apostando por ti. _

**No estoy convencida de que me haya lucido en el fic, me gustaría que me dejaseis un Review con vuestras opiniones, tanto buenas como malas.**


End file.
